


Alone

by Noct_Your_Business (DramaticBlue)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Graphic Description, Major Character Injury, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Omen Trailer (Final Fantasy XV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/Noct_Your_Business
Summary: Noctis in on the run from the Imperial Army and the people who once looked up to him. Stripped from his title, he struggled to find them, the three he knows will help.-Prompto doesn't want to believe the wanted posters all over town, knowing here's no way Noctis could do such a thing-, until a video is released proving him wrong.-Based off the Omen trailer. So, in which Noctis goes on the mission alone and it ends badly.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't say a name for a reason, so- be prepared for that!
> 
> Major character death-  
Based off the omen trailer!  
With a twist
> 
> Read the notes at the end for more details!
> 
> The prolongue is supposed to be short-, the next chapters won't be as short, promise!

He collapsed onto his knees, staring at the girl laid before him in horror, the blade in his hand dissolving into thin air.

"Luna?" He mumbled, lifting the body of his to be wife, his bride, Lunafreya, cradling her close to his chest, panic rising in his throat at the soft puffs of breath coming from her mouth. He felt something warm and wet on her stomach, bile rising in the back of his throat when he realizes just what it was.

Red coated his hand- from the- oh god—

"Luna!" He shouts, more urgently, desperately digging into his pockets to find a Phoenix Down or a potion, anything; just to be hit with reality. He didn't bring any. He always forgets to grab potions and he used up the rest of them when he was fighting the-, the what? What was he—. A touch shook him from his thoughts, a feather of a touch against his hand. He looked down at Lunafreya as she spoke, her voice gentle and weak, "I'm okay.."

"No you're not!"

"Listen to me.. This isn't your fault." She whispered, her bloodied hand coming to rest against his cheek, guiding his head down so their foreheads touched, breath mingling with each other.

But it is-! Was what he wanted to stay, but the protest fell silent on his lips when a spotlight was shined on them. He paid no mind to the light, his body blocking Lunafreya's, covering hers in a dark shadow. She didn't seem to notice the light or care really.

She continued on, as if she didn't have a gaping hole in her stomach caused by him, "You need to-" She coughed, blood dripping down her chin, "you need to find them. Regain what you have lost.."

Nearly scoffing, he couldn't help at think of how even when she's dying, she still tried to help. She still helps.

The hand on his cheek got colder each passing second, losing the warmth it had, nearly slipping from his face. He cupped his hand over hers, hoping, praying, the warmth from his hand will keep hers warm.

"I can't.." His voice broke, tears finally falling down his face, mixing with the dirt and blood splattered across his cheeks, "Not without you, Luna."

She smiled at that, the same gentle smile that made him fall in love, "you can. Just believe in yourself. Now go."

How?

She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, her eyes fluttering shut as she took her last breath. Her hand slipped from his, falling against the ground with a soft thud.

"No-, no no, Luna-" He felt for a pulse, hands trembling. There isn't one. Not even a weak one. No—. His gaze fell on the ground, his eyes shadowed by his hair as he took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, ignoring the way his hands trembled against her body.

"I love you." He mumbled, one last time to the girl in his arms.

Gently he set her body down, studying her face one last time burning the image to memory. Her blonde hair framing her face, a gentle smile on her lips, blood and tears on her cheeks. With one last goodbye, he ran, he ran as fast as he could, destroying anything that got in his way.

_He had to find them._   
  



	2. What happened to him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Noctis wouldn't do such a thing, so why? Why did the video look so real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death-  
Minor panic attack
> 
> Told in Promptos point of view 
> 
> Please read end notes

**Prompto**   
  


Prompto shoved his hands into his pocket, making his way down the alley with a small hum. He wondered how Noctis was—, seeing as how he hasn't called in a while. He sighed, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair, only messing it up even more. He looked around, his eyes narrowing on a poster. For a hunt? Well, he wouldn't mind a nice hunt to get some Gil.

He approached the poster, his eyes widening when he was close enough to read it.

"Wanted dead or alive

Noctis Lucis Caelum.

100,000 gil reward."

And sure enough, a picture of Noctis was plastered on the page, grinning widely. It was an old picture, Prompto realized. He was there when it was taken, making silly faces off to the side to make Noctis smile. What is he wanted for? Maybe he should ask around, or call Ignis. Yeah, calling Ignis seems like a good thing.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the others number, waiting til he picked up. He tapped his foot impatiently against the ground, listening to the ring.

There was a click and a voice from the other end, "Ignis Scientia speaking." Formal as ever. That's one thing about Ignis that'll never change. 

Prompto cleared his throat, "yeah hey, Iggy-, have you heard from Noct?" He stopped tapping his foot while listening to the staticy noises from the other side as Ignis paused, presumably to do something judging from the shuffling.

"No, I haven't. Has something happened?" Ignis asked, the shuffling stopping for a brief second before starting back up again, this time louder.

"Uh, yeah. He's on a wanted poster? I haven't seen any other posters with his name or face but, maybe we should look into this?" As he spoke, he tore down the posted, crumbling it up and shoving it into his pocket, promising to throw it away later.

"I'll look into it." Ignis hung up abruptly, a beep signaling the end of the call.

The blonde pulled his phone back to state at it. Now that wasn't an Ignis thing to do. He must be busy-, yeah thats it. He did just hear the Prince was on a wanted poster. It makes sense to be urgent about it. Yeah that's definitely it..

Leaning against the wall, he took a deep breath. "Get it together Prompto. It's time to figure out why your friends face was on a wanted poster."

He stood up straight and put his phone back into his pocket before walking out of the alley, going to the nearest diner. He walked in and sat down at the counter, the worker approaching him seconds later.

"What can I do for ya?" She asked, holding a notebook, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear with a ringed finger. Married?

Prompto pretended to look at the menu, spotting another wanted poster. Sure enough it was for Noctis. He cleared his throat, gaze falling on another poster, just to be faced with another Noctis. Do they usually have that many posters for one person? Or is it because it's the Prince? Well, King?

"So, do you know why the Prince is wanted?" He asks, tearing his gaze from the posters to look at the worker instead, flickering to the name tag, "I mean, I didn't hear about it, so do you know what's happened, Mary?"

He rested his hand against his cheek, looking at her face, noting how she went pale.

Startled, she spoke, "you haven't heard the news? He killed Lady Lunafreya." She explained, looking at the poster with saddened eyes, "He was such a good boy too. I bet he would have been a wonderful king, if he hadn't of-, either way, the Imperial Army wants him. Well, Niflheim. That's all I know.."

Prompto held his breath, his eyes widening. Noctis killed Lady Lunafreya? Doubtful. That's impossible. Who started this sickening rumor?

He swallowed thickly, finding his voice. "He did? Is there uh, proof?" His tapping came back, a soft rhythm against the ground. A soothing, anxious gesture to calm himself.

She nods slowly, "yeah.. A video surfaced online. It couldn't have been faked. Just look up "Noctis Lucis Caelum wanted" and it'll pop up." She gestured to a radio, "or listen to that. It's been playing on repeat."

He shook his head, "no no, I'm okay, thanks. Uhm, I'm gonna go. I have a call to make." He stood up and despite not buying anything he put some gil down and walked out, pulling out his phone to look it up.

Sure enough, a video that was shared multiple times showed up, featuring Noctis in the thumbnail. He was shirtless it seemed, and bloodied.

Taking a deep breath, Prompto pressed it and watched the video in horror. It showed Noctis going on a rampage, with Lady Lunafreya backing away from the man desperately, terrified it seemed, just to be stabbed. Ruthless. That's what Noctis was in the video. The clip ended with Noctis kneeling next to Lunafreya. Why-? How-? *_What_*?

Immediately he called Ignis, trying to keep his panic down, his breathing under control while tapping against the phone case in the same rhythm as before, listening to the ringing, desperately pleading for the other to pick up.

"Ignis Scientia speaking."

"Hey, so, I know what happened to Noctis—" He spoke quickly, his words mashing together before he slowed down and repeated his words with a deep breath, "I know what happened to Noctis."

"What happened?"

Prompto stayed silent for a minute, gathering his thoughts, "apparently-, apparently he killed Lady Lunafreya?" He sounded so unsure even to his own ears. There was basically concrete evidence, but he refuses to believe it. Noctis wouldn't do such a thing.

Ignis was silent, shuffling sounding from the other side once again. He was silent for a long time, causing Prompto to check if they were still in a call.

"Uh, Ignis?"

"Sorry. I was busy, I wasn't meaning to ignore you Prompto. We should find Noctis. I'll inform Gladio of the situation. We need to confirm for ourselves if that's true." Ignis was serious, more so than normal. Before Prompto could say anything he added on, "where did you hear this information?"

"Oh! Oh, a diner nearby. She explained it to me and informed me there was a video online. Apparently it couldn't have been fake. It's also playing on the radio." He answered, rubbing his hand against his face, "I didn't listen to the radio but I looked up the video. It looked as real as you and me."

Ignis was silent once more, soft tapping could be heard from the other side.

"I informed Gladio. I'll be watching that video after our call. And, I'll text you an address. Get there as soon as you can. Goodbye, Prompto."

"Yeah, yeah, okay-, bye Iggy."

Ignis hung up after Prompto spoke, leaving the blonde with his thoughts. His phone vibrated, Ignis's name popping up with a text message. An address. Hammerhead? Okay, he can do that. He can definitely do that.

But for tonight, he needs rest. Everything was a mess, and he couldn't think straight. He learned his best friend supposedly murdered his wife to be. Even if it weren't true, the video was traumatizing enough.

Sighing, Prompto set off to find a place to rest, his thoughts swarming his head.

_Why did Noctis kill her?_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates, one day   
Oh yeah   
But that's cause I wanted to give readers something other than the short prologue to go off of-  
Hope y'all liked this chapter!
> 
> Prompto finally learned his friend killed a person! The bride to be of all things, sadly. And now he knows Noctis is on the run, or so he can assume judging from the wanted posters-
> 
> oOP
> 
> Not beta read!  
Please let me know if there's any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the omen trailer! Well, Luna dying and Noctis being the one who killed her is;. 
> 
> This will be told in multiple points of views, each chapter will be labeled with who's point of view it is-, points of views will not switch in the middle of chapters!
> 
> Noctis is on the run, trying to find his friends before time runs out for him. By that I mean before he gets caught. 
> 
> Any questions? Ask in the comments and I'll answer! Feed back is also greatly appreciated! 
> 
> This isn't beta read, so please let me know if there's any mistakes!


End file.
